That Special Day
by TheAnnoyingVoice
Summary: This year Roxas wants to do something special for their Anniversary since it's always Axel doing the planning. He learns that no matter what you do, things will never be perfect, but they'll certainly turn out well in the end. Happy Akuroku Day!


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I am not making any profit from writing this story.

**Author's Note: **I finally did it. I finally wrote an Akuroku story for Akuroku Day and submitted it on time. That is definitely a first. I actually wrote almost all of this story last year, but never got around to finishing it since I didn't know where I wanted to go with it. But I wanted to submit something, so I worked on this last night and this morning. If it seems a little rushed toward the end, I apologize, anything else I wrote I didn't like. Now that this is complete I can go back to finishing chapter 3 of LFYITS and hopefully have that up today as well. :)

**Warnings:** Mild language, suggestive themes, boyxboy love. Read at your own risk.

* * *

><p>Most could argue that Roxas was definitely not your romantic type. He preferred to sit at home and read a book or watch TV on that extra special, romantic day that came once a year or as most liked to call it Valentine's Day. It had been that way for as long as he could remember…and even after meeting Axel, he still remained the quiet, brooding one in the relationship that sat back and allowed Axel to do all the planning. And he had to admit, when Axel did it, he felt different. His stomach would do cartwheels, his heart thumping furiously against his chest. He'd feel the butterflies, and his whole attitude would change.<p>

The year had gone by so quickly. Christmas had come and gone with the usual companionship they would share laughing and smiling as they unwrapped their gifts. Valentines came and went again holding little excitement for Roxas, although it was a great for hours of fun, pigging out on chocolate, and of course the sex. It really wasn't any different from any of the other holidays.

But now _their _special day was here, and this year he finally decided it was time for him to do something special rather than leaving it to Axel like he always did. Which was why he was currently in the kitchen, wearing a white apron and gathering ingredients he would need to make a cake. He glanced at the cookbook to make sure he had everything, and it was all going according to plan until he noticed they were out of flour. He sighed and brushed a few stray spikes out of his eyes. "I'll just have to run to the store I guess…"

He reluctantly pulled off his apron and draped it over a chair then took a glance at the clock. He still had another two and half hours before Axel got off work. Keeping this in mind he grabbed his jacket, put on his shoes and left the house, heading for the convenience store around the corner. He didn't have time to take the bus to the supermarket today as he usually would.

The little bell jingled overhead as he walked into the store, announcing his arrival, and making the clerk at the counter look up.

"Roxy!" He shouted with a grin.

"Hey, Sora," Roxas smiled, sparing a few minutes to go over to the checkout counter to have a small chat with his best friend. "I didn't even know you were working today."

"I wasn't supposed to. But I got called in at the last minute. Someone was sick I guess." He shrugged and leaned forward, elbows resting on the counter. "What are you up to?"

"Buying some flour." _Such a stupid word._

"Cool. It's in the second aisle, next to all the instant baking crap."

"Nice description."

Sora grinned, which Roxas returned before making his way to the second aisle as directed.

His eyes scanned the shelves for the flour, he found it almost immediately. He grabbed one of the smaller, more manageable bags and started to head for the checkout counter when he glanced at the selection of instant baking packages. Dilemma.

Roxas hated baking in the first place, but he wanted to do it today. He didn't want to leave Axel to do all the work this time, but the instant baking stuff would be so much faster and easier.

But it wouldn't be same. He wanted to show Axel he loved him, by doing something special.

"Scratch it is."

"Did ya find it?" Sora called, leaning against the counter again to try and spot Roxas, just as he was coming out of the aisle, holding the bag of flour.

"Yeah. How much is this pointless thing anyway?" Roxas placed the flour on the counter and Sora looked it over thoughtfully.

"Uh…I think it's like, 4.00." He tapped the bag then patted its sides as though the price would suddenly present itself to him.

Roxas chuckled at his friend's actions. "Don't you guys have a price listing somewhere?"

"Uh…I don't know."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Have you tried right in front of you?"

Roxas pointed to the side of the counter which had a piece of paper listing various items and the prices beside them. Sora blinked, cheeks turning a light pink.

"Don't say a word…"

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, well you were thinking it."

Roxas grinned. "So, price?"

Sora pouted and ran his finger down the paper, searching for flour. "Uh…3.00."

"That's with the tax, right?"

"Nope. With tax, it would be…" He typed in Roxas's purchase. "3.45."

"Ugh. For one measly thing of flour?"

"Well it could be worse."

Roxas knew it could be, and he'd rather not think about some of the ridiculous prices people put on stuff now-a-days. He dug out some change, handing the munny to Sora who took it and put it in his till, giving Roxas a nickel.

"So what exactly are you planning to do with that anyway?" Sora shut his till and turned to face Roxas, leaning against the counter again.

"Uh…" Roxas blushed a little, noticing how attentive Sora suddenly became.

"Ooohh it's gotta be something good to make you blush!"

"I'mbakingacake." He muttered voice low and muffled by his hand which was covering his mouth because he was 'scratching' his nose. It was a nervous habit of his, one that did not go unnoticed by Sora.

"Whaa? I didn't catch any of that. What are you so embarrassed about?" Sora poked Roxas in the forehead, making him growl and shove his hand away. "C'mon Rox, we're best friends. Tell me?"

Roxas closed his eyes briefly and sighed. "I said…I'm…"

"You're…?"

"I'm…I'm baking a cake. There I said it. Happy now?" Roxas grumbled, wishing at that time he could have snagged those words back and made sure he hadn't said anything, because…

"Why would you be baking a cake…" The brunet trailed off, suddenly hit with a realization. "Wait a second today's the thirteenth and-and-d'aaaaawww, Roxas!"

He climbed up on the counter, lunging for a surprised, no scratch that—a _horrified _Roxas. The blond let out a wheeze of air as he was glomped violently around the waist.

"Get off!"

"Sorry!"

Sora released him, backing away and jumping off the counter to stand behind it once more, and Roxas made sure to keep out of immediate glomping distance, watching his friend wearily.

"Well I'm going now, so talk to you later." He started for the door, hearing Sora call after him.

"Kay~ Oh and Happy Anniversary!"

When he got home, Roxas set to work making the cake, following the directions as well as he could. It had to be perfect, there was no room for errors—not today at least.

After a grueling half hour of attempting to make the batter he was rewarded with two good batches and was currently pouring a third batch into a cake pan. He smoothed out the batter with a spatula, before placing the pan on the second rack in the oven…that he thankfully remembered to preset. Setting the timer, he went about making a simple, but delicious looking dinner. Kraft Dinner, the only thing he knew how to cook without making a big mess. He just hoped Axel would like it.

Roxas was in the process of stirring the cheese powder, butter and milk in with the pasta when he heard a car coming up the driveway. Panicking, he stirred the contents in the pot faster then quickly ran around the kitchen grabbing plates, glasses, and silverware, placing them down sloppily on the table.

Heavy footsteps grew closer, letting Roxas know his boyfriend was almost to the door. He glanced around and realized the bottle of wine was missing. And some bread. Bread always went well with Kraft Dinner. The door knob turned and Roxas briefly glanced over his shoulder cursing under his breath as he snatched the wine out of the special cabinet and practically slammed it down on the table, nearly knocking the wine over when he chucked a new bag of bread on the table seconds later.

Axel was in the porch now, taking off his shoes and jacket. Roxas could hear him shuffling around. He had just enough time to dish out the Kraft Dinner. By the time Axel walked into the kitchen, Roxas was seated at the table, smiling shyly at the redhead.

"Welcome home," he murmured breathlessly, for a completely different reason than Axel was thinking.

Axel looked around, taking in the beautiful sight before him. Roxas was wearing what he assumed was once a white apron, now stained with heaven knew what. He was covered in flour and his hair was disheveled even more than usual, but Axel didn't care. The smells of K.D. wafted through the kitchen, making his stomach grumble. Work had been such a pain today, all he wanted was to go home and just be with Roxas. And now he got his wish, and much more it seemed.

"This looks great, babe." Axel pulled out a chair, settling down across from the blond. "But it's not really like you to prepare dinner."

Roxas chuckled nervously. Did Axel forget what day it was? "Oh well…you know me, always wanting to please my man." He sounded like such a girl…

Axel smiled. He wasn't entirely sure what got into his blond beauty, but he'd humor him. "Wine too? Must be a special occasion."

Roxas's face fell. He really didn't remember. "Y-yeah…sure is." He took a deep breath feeling cheated for all the work he did, Axel didn't even know why. He lowered his head and shoveled some Kraft Dinner on his fork, all the while aware Axel was watching him. He sighed and looked up, swallowing his current mouthful of Kraft Dinner.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"In a sec. What's wrong Rox? You were so happy just a minute ago."

"It's just…never mind, it's nothing important."

Axel frowned. His chair scraped loudly against the kitchen floor as he got to his feet. Roxas gave him a questioning look, but he said nothing as he went up behind him and wrapped his arms around the smaller body. "Baby, you know you can't lie to me. Just tell me what's up."

It was true, Roxas wasn't a horrible liar, but Axel had always managed to see through his lies no matter what, and they happened to be the crutch of any fights they had. He closed his eyes briefly, heaving a sigh. He reopened his eyes and put down his fork and turned in his chair to face the redhead whose green eyes were roving over Roxas' face searching for an answer as to why he was acting so oddly.

"Baby?" Axel prompted gently.

"You don't remember what day it is, do you?" Their eyes met and Axel's narrowed in confusion before they widened.

"Aw shit! Roxas, I'm so sorry! I forgot! I mean work's been keeping me…" Axel trailed off. He backed away from Roxas and rubbed a hand over his face. "No, there's no excuse. I should have remembered, you probably think I care more about work than you—"

Roxas got to his feet and placed a finger to Axel's lips. "Shut up. You talk way too much. Don't worry; you have been working really hard lately. You're forgiven." He removed his finger and leaned up on his toes, placing a chaste kiss on Axel's dry and slightly chapped lips. He slipped his tongue out, wetting them. Axel smiled, pulling him closer and deepening their kiss; pushing his tongue past Roxas's parted lips. Roxas eagerly reciprocated this action, their tongues joining together in an intricate dance, their bodies sliding against each other, hands touching anything they could.

Axel's hands slid into the back of Roxas's jeans and gently squeezed the blond's ass, eliciting a throaty moan from him. They would have gone further if it hadn't been for the need to breathe. Roxas pulled away panting heavily, cheeks a bright red, hands pressed lightly against Axel's heaving chest. He removed his own hands from Roxas's jeans.

"We'll continue this later. Let's finish our supper first, alright?"

"Yeah…" Roxas grinned, kissing him once more as he reluctantly pulled away from him and sat back down, picking up his fork, slipping another bite of K.D. in his mouth. Axel sat down as well, taking his first bite of the supper Roxas had so lovingly prepared.

"Mmm…only you can make K.D taste like a five star meal, Rox." He grinned and Roxas blushed, ducking his head as he went to take another bite.

"You're just saying that."

Axel shook his head. "No. You added just the right amount of milk and butter. It's perfect."

Roxas's blush deepened. He couldn't see what the big deal was; he just followed the instructions on the box. It wasn't hard. Not like baking those cakes. He hadn't meant to bake three, but after so many attempts, he was happy to have some that even turned out at all. After supper Roxas surprised Axel with said cakes, all three covered in chocolate icing and each saying: _Happy Anniversary _in red and blue writing.

Axel looked the cakes over and gave Roxas the biggest smile he ever saw. "You seriously made all of these by yourself?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, it was the hardest thing I've ever done. I hope they taste ok. I was starting to get frustrated after the third batter refused to work out."

Axel chuckled, reaching for the knife Roxas just put on the table. "Oh I'm sure they're fine. I can't see how anything so delicious looking could be bad. Here, give me your hand."

"Uhh…ok." Roxas didn't know what Axel had in mind, but he certainly didn't expect for the redhead to push the knife into it and wrap his own hand around Roxas's. He blinked and looked up at him. "Axe?"

Axel smiled. "It's our anniversary babe, it's only right for us to cut the cake together."

Roxas's eyes widened then he grinned and leaned up to kiss him again. "I love you so much."

Axel returned the kiss then quickly pulled away much to Roxas's disappointment. "Good. That's exactly what I want to hear. Wait here a sec, will ya?"

Bewildered, Roxas watched Axel leave the kitchen and run upstairs. Did do something wrong by saying he loved him? Just when he was debating whether to run after him and see what was wrong, Axel came back down, looking extremely nervous.

"Are…you ok?"

"I'm fine." Axel chuckled, sounding just as nervous as he looked. Roxas couldn't figure out why he was nervous, but he understood as soon as Axel got down on one knee and pulled a little blue velvet box out of his pocket.

"Axel…" He whispered, staring wide-eyed down at the box as Axel opened it to reveal a gold ring with a blue stone in the middle.

"Roxas…will you marry me?"Axel gave him a smile, but he was still nervous. What if he said no? How would he ever work up to courage to do it again for someone else? He was so scared of being rejected, and Roxas still hadn't answered his question. He cleared his throat, releasing a small breath through his nose. "An answer would be really great right about now…anytime…"

Roxas giggled, and then turned bright red upon realizing he did such a thing. He never felt so giddy in his entire life. Axel was asking him to marry him…one little word and he could either make or break that dream, but it was Roxas's too.

"Of course you moron. I'd have to be crazy to say no." He grinned at the look of relief on Axel's face. "Did you really think I would?"

"Well I wasn't sure…considering I forgot our anniversary and all…" Axel rubbed the back of his head then took the little ring out of the box and slipped it on Roxas's ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

Roxas laughed and held out his hand to admire the new engagement ring then tackled Axel as he was starting to get to his feet. They both fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs, but neither noticed the bumps and bruises they would be sure to feel tomorrow.

"I love you so much."

"I love you even more."

Roxas crawled over top of Axel and leaned in, rubbing their noses together. Axel placed a hand behind his head, drawing their faces closer.

"Happy Anniversary, Roxy."

Roxas grinned. "Happy Anniversary, Axel," and with that he closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together hard, pouring every ounce of love and passion that he felt for man beneath him, into the kiss. Their special day became even more special. August the thirteenth was no longer just an anniversary between two special people in love, but had transformed into the day that changed both of their lives altogether, years later they would always look back at that day and remember how it bound them, mind, body, and soul.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So there you have it. I hope you enjoyed reading this, and if you have any questions or comments about it, or just questions or comments in general, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Thanks for reading and Happy Aukuroku Day everyone! :)


End file.
